secreto a voces
by lilyreiss
Summary: Una pequeña mentira no hace daño a nadie, y menos si es un medio para hacer oficial lo que siempre a sido obvio


Bueno, empiezo a atender a las peticiones :) aquí están Kotori y Umi! espero que os guste

* * *

El entrenamiento de aquel día había sido agotador, y muy largo. La noche ya se cernía sobre la ciudad cuando las chicas acabaron de correr en lo alto del templo. Tras despedirse, cada una se fue por su camino. Kotori y Umi caminaban juntas por las calles desiertas del lugar. La peliazul miró de reojo a su amiga.

-Kotori, estás temblando. ¿Tienes frío?  
-N...no es nada-sonrió  
-Vamos, ¿que te pasa?  
-Es que...-miró al suelo-Esta noche...estoy sola en casa...y...-se mordió el labio-Tengo miedo. Mi familia volverá después de comer, tengo que estar sola hasta entonces.  
-Ya veo...-se paró en la puerta de su casa-Espérame aquí cinco minutos, ¿quieres?  
-Oh, uhm...claro.  
La chica se entretuvo en mirar a los pajarillos, que buscaban un sitio donde dormir. Embrujada por el espectáculo, no se dio cuenta de que la arquera había vuelto hasta que no sintió algo cálido en sus hombros.  
-Vas a coger frío-susurró, ayudándola a ponerse su cazadora.  
-¡Oh, n...no hace falta...!-reparó entonces en que llevaba una pequeña mochila-¿Umi-chan...?  
-No quieres estar sola, ¿no?-sonrió-Vamos, empieza a hacerse tarde.  
-Umi-chan...-sonrió, ligeramente sonrojada.  
Tras un par de segundos, aceleró el paso y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. No escuchó el suspiro que su amiga exhaló, ni la mirada triste con la que se mantuvo varios segundos...

La casa estaba desierta, pero estaba aún templada. Cerró con llave, y dejó ésta puesta en la cerradura. Umi la miró, negando con la cabeza. Tenía más miedo de lo que pensaba  
-Deja las cosas en mi cuarto, voy a ver que puedo hacer de cena...  
Tras hacerlo, la peliazul se quedó varios minutos en la puerta del salón, desde donde podía observar a su amiga. Ella cortaba las verduras tranquilamente, tarareando su última canción. En su cabeza, la imagen de ella abrazándola por la espalda y besando su mejilla empezaba a ganar terreno. Tras ello, la chica se giraría con su alegre rostro de siempre, besaría sus labios...Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, pero la secó rápidamente y se reunió con la otra. La ayudó a cocinar, mirándola de reojo de vez en cuando. Sabía que no estaba disimulando, pero nunca lo había hecho. Como respuesta a sus miradas, la otra se sonrojaba y se mordía el labio. Cenaron charlando sobre el siguiente espectáculo, sobre las bromas de sus amigas y sobre sus nuevos vestidos. La costurera explicaba emocionada a la otra cuales eran sus planes, hablaba de patrones que la chica apenas entendía y no para de decir que sería su mejor traje hasta el momento. Umi solo escuchaba, mirando embobada la cara de plena felicidad que ponía. Sabía que amaba ese trabajo, tanto como ella amaba el arco. Tanto como la amaba a ella...Apartó esas palabras de su cabeza, enfadada consigo misma.  
-¿Umi-chan? ¿Estás bien?  
-Oh, si. Lo siento. Estoy segura de que los vestidos serán geniales, Kotori. Como siempre  
La regalo una espléndidamente falsa sonrisa. Sabía de sobra que no iba a engañarla, pero no perdía nada por intentarlo. La otra se levantó y para empezar a recoger, y pasó con delicadeza la yema de los dedos por la mano, brazo y hombro de su amiga, hasta llegar a la mejilla, donde dejó caer de nuevo la mano para dirigirse al fregadero. A Umi se la cortó la respiración. Una vez acabaron de recoger, se bañaron por turnos.  
-Umi-chan...  
-¿Si?  
-¿Puedo...puedo peinarte?  
-C...claro.  
No pudo evitar que el color de su rostro se oscureciese cuando la chica la instó a sentarse entre sus piernas, ambas en la cama, y comenzó a cepillar su pelo con sumo cuidado. Cerró los ojos y se dejó mimar.  
-Gracias por quedarte, Umi-chan...  
-No es nada...  
-Siempre te preocupas por mi...-dejó el peine sobre la cama-aunque sean cosas como...tener miedo a estar sola-rió, abrazándola por la espalda  
-S...somos amigas, ¿no?  
-Umi... -tragó saliva y se armó de valor-No somos amigas...  
-¿Kotori?-se giró rápidamente, quedando frente a frente sobre la cama, con ella arrodillada entre las piernas de la otra  
-Sabes que no lo somos...  
Con la mirada fija en sus ojos, alzó los brazos para pasarles alrededor de su cuello, y tiró de ella para acabar tumbándola sobre si misma. La arquera trató de controlar su respiración.  
-¿¡K...Kotori!?  
La dedicó una de sus dulces sonrisas, que lograban calmarla y a la vez acelerar sus pulsaciones hasta límites peligrosos. Si estaba soñando, no quería despertar. La acomodó mejor sobre su cuerpo, repasando sus curvas con ambas manos, hasta la cadera, donde la rodeó para pegarla más. Ella besó su mejilla, y unió sus frentes.  
-Nunca he querido ser tu amiga...-susurró.  
-Yo tampoco...-respiró hondo-no me conformo con eso...  
No sabían por qué, pero la pregunta que realmente tenían en mente era...¿Por qué no? Al fin y al cabo, era obvio lo que sentían la una por la otra. Nunca se habían molestado en ocultarlo. Nunca habían hecho algo así, era una experiencia nueva para ellas el sentir los labios de alguien pegados los suyos. Era sencillo, y a la vez estaban demasiado nerviosas como para saber que hacer. Una agradable sensación subía desde su estómago, y ninguna quería parar. Sin embargo, el aire las obligo a cortar el contacto.  
-Umi-chan...  
-¿Si?  
-No me da miedo estar sola-rió-llevo sola en casa tres días  
-¡Kotori!  
Un mensaje llegó al móvil de la costurera:  
"Nozomi-chan. 23:47. Hoy.

Kotori-chaaaan k tal? Mis cartas acertaron? Oh, espera...siempre aciertan! Espero k Umi y tu seáis una pareja tan adorable como Eri-chii y yo!"

* * *

Siempre agradezco opiniones! :3 hasta la próxima


End file.
